


Steamed Snakemour

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Seypover Squad, The Simpsons
Genre: M/M, Steamed Hams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: What if Snake had been the one to visit Seymour that day, instead of Gary?





	Steamed Snakemour

The front door of the Skinner home ringed.

Seymour opened it. To much surprise, it was no one else than Snake.

Snake: Hi.  
Seymour: What brings you there?  
Snake: Well. Just a bout of hunger.  
Seymour: Well I just have the thing you asked for.

Seymour went into the kitchen, and saw that the chicken was now on fire.  
"Oh by Hayk!" Seymour exclaimed.   
Then he had an idea.  
"Oh, what if I picked some Krusty Burgers and ate them like they were made by me?"  
He tried to sneak out, but Snake followed him.

Snake: Huh. *forrows his brows*  
Snake shuts the oven down.

Snake: What are ya doin'?  
Seymour: Sneaking out to get some burgers.  
Snake: yeah. 

Seymour and Snake hugged and went to eat at Krusty Burgers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hayk is the legendary founder of Hayastan (Armenia). Now, Seymour does'nt need to say it instead of Egads\My Gods, but I felt changing it by adding a slight Armin reference\hint.


End file.
